Me and My Guitar
by LilyLuna232
Summary: Serenity stopped playing her guitar the night her family was murdered, but will Fred be able to help her move on? On Hold!
1. Prologue

I turned my head, seeing a bright flash of green light. And what I saw was the last thing I expected. Time seemed to slow down at that moment. I forgot about everything I was doing, where I was, what I was fighting for. All I knew was that the love of my life was leaving me...for good this time.

I ran for him as fast as I could, hoping to hear his voice one last time.

"Fred! Don't you dare leave me!" I yelled as the tears began to flow down my face, landing on his chest.

"Ser-" he said, before the life left his eyes, and his wand rolled from his hand and onto the muddy ground.

"Fred!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around his lifeless body.

Why was life so cruel? Why?

**So I just felt like starting another story, because I am currently having writers block for There's No Way. This just kind of popped into my head. Don't worry, this isn't all, this is like going to be one of the last parts in this story, but tell me what you think!**

**~LilyLuna232**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

"Serenity, get your brother and get out of here! Now!" my mother screamed at me, trying to shield herself from the flames. Her wand was withdrawn, but it was no good. She sent another water spell towards the fire, but it was no use. My mummy's spells were nothing compared to this fire. Whoever had made this fire was evil and would someday regret ever entering this house. But he was long gone, leaving our house in ruins and my father, dead.

I nodded, wiping the tears away from my 3 year old face and running up the stairs to my brothers bed room. I could hear screaming coming from his room, making my cry even harder. I didn't want to know what was happening behind that door, unsure of what I would find. I just wanted to be safe in my room, playing the guitar Mummy had got for me at me last birthday, not trying to save my brother from a dark fire.

I ran down the hall, and quickly opened the door to my brother's nursery. He was crying his eyes out, and had the look of fear in his eyes. There were flames surrounding his crib, no space for me to get to him and save his life.

That wasn't going to stop me.

Without giving it a second thought, I ran straight through the fire, not even noticing the burns. I ran for my brother, my arms outstretched, ready to save him.

I grabbed the little baby, turned around, back though the fire, and into the hall. Just as I was turning to go down the stairs, they gave in, crumbling to the ground.

We were trapped.

We were going to die.

My little brother, Jason, started screaming in fright. He must have sensed that we were trapped.

"Jay, don't worry, it's going to be ok, I promise," I cried, more trying to convince myself than him. I turned around and looked for another exit.

The window.

I knew it was our only hope of surviving, so I took it. I ran back down the hall, with my baby brother still in my hands and entered my room. It was the only one that wasn't in ruins.

I set down Jason, and ran for my bed and grabbed my pillow. Then I opened the window and threw it out. I ran back to grab Jason when I saw it.

My guitar.

The only way of remembering my past life.

I rushed towards it and picked it up, and tossed it out the window.

Then I turned back to Jason, who was still screaming with all his might and picked him up.

The fire broke into my room.

It was moving fast, threatening to engulf my brother and I whole.

Then I ran for it, jumping out of the window and onto the pillow, which was by no means any softer than the ground. But at that point, it didn't matter.

All that mattered was getting out of here alive.

**Seven Years Later**

Why did I always have to have that dream the day of my birthday? I asked myself as I shakily got out of my bed and walked over to my bathroom.

I examined the scars on my legs from that very day. They were no ordinary scars. They were scars that could only be left my a very powerful and dark fire. They had strange patterns on them. Twists and twirls covered my lower leg.

I don't understand how they even got there, when I ran through that fire, I felt no pain at all. I had been told multiple times that it was because I was to scarred to feel the pain of the fire. But it still didn't make sense to me. A lot of things don't make sense to me.

I guess that's just how my life works.

**So I know this is shorter then what I usually write, but I felt like this was a good place to stop, but don't worry the next chapters will be longer! Please review! Like I said in There's No Way, if you review my story, I will review yours! Thats all I have to say!**

**~LilyLuna232**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to weirdgiraffe and People-Are-Crazy for reviewing! Anyways, I decided that these chapters are going to be shorter than in There's No Way, but if you guys oppose, tell me in a review and I will make them longer! **

**Previously on Me and my Guitar:**

I don't understand how they even got there, when I ran through that fire, I felt no pain at all. I had been told multiple times that it was because I was to scarred to feel the pain of the fire. But it still didn't make sense to me. A lot of things don't make sense to me.

I guess that's just how my life works.

**Chapter Two:**

"Ser, hurry up!" my brother wined, hitting his head on my door multiple times. Sometimes I seriously wondered why I decided to save him from that fire. "I want to go to Diagon Alley!"

"Jay! Shut up! I have to get ready!" I yelled back at him. Why did he have to be a brat? He isn't even going to Hogwarts for another two years! "And anyways, the Weasleys aren't even coming for another..." I turned to look at the clock, "half an hour!"

"I'm telling Aunt Vicki!" Jason cried as he ran back down the stairs. He hated it when I said 'Shut up' to him. I don't know why, so its better if you just don't ask.

Aunt Vicki is my mother's sister, muggle, doesn't hate magic, doesn't love it either. So we just decided that Jason and I would go to Diagon Alley with the Weasleys, and old family friend. I'd never actually met this family, but from what Aunt Vicki said, they were really close to my parents before they died.

"Of course you are," I mumbled, walking into my closet and changing into an all white t-shirt, a navy blue jumper and my long skinny jeans.

I decided to never let anyone see my scars, so I always wore longs pants. I hated people asking me questions about them. I couldn't stand to tell anyone else the story of my parents death and my near death experience. The only person that knew the full story was Aunt Vicki. Not even Jason himself knew what really happened that night.

Most people would think that at three years old, I shouldn't be able to remember that night either, but I do. It's one of my most vivid memories, in fact.

** "****A memory is what is left when something happens and does not completely unhappen."**

I guess I just remember it because it is the only thing I have left of my mother and father. Well besides my guitar, but I never play it anymore. I can't stand to think of my mother, and playing that guitar just brings back to many memories of before she died.

I heard steps running rapidly up the stairs as I left my closet and went back to my bathroom. I quickly ran a brush through my dirty blonde hair.

"Ser! Aunt Vicki said to not tell me to shut up!" Jay said in a mocking voice. I could almost see him sticking his tongue out at me.

"Go away Jay, I'm trying to get ready in peace," I replied as steadily as I could. To tell the truth, I was just as excited about going to Diagon Alley as Jason was, but there was no way I would be telling him that in this life time.

"Fine!" he said stomping off, probably back to his bedroom. I rolled my eyes at him and then left my bathroom to go down stairs to the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday, Serenity!" Aunt Vicki said, coming to give me a big hug as I sat down at the table. "I made you your favorites: pancakes and bacon!"

"Thanks Aunt Vicki," I said as she set a plate full of food down in front of me.

"So are you excited about going to Diagon Alley today?" she asked me, then she took a sip of her tea and looked up at me.

"Yeah, I guess. It would be better if Jason didn't have to go, though," I replied.

"Don't worry, I don't think he will bug you much. I heard the Weasley's have a son his age."

"Please tell me the Weasleys have a daughter my age as well!" I asked, but I could tell from the look on her face that they didn't have a daughter my age.

"I'm sorry, dear, their only daughter is a year younger than Jason. But, I do believe, if I read the letter correctly, that they have twin sons that are going to be first years just like yourself!"

"Twins?" I asked.

"That's what I read."

"Great."

"What's so bad about that?" Aunt Vicki asked. I decided to not reply, and instead took a bite of my delicious bacon.

I quickly finished eating my breakfast and went back up stairs to finish getting ready.

Five minutes later, I heard a crashing noise coming from the floor below.

"Sorry about that..." a male voice apologized.

"No problem, Mr. Weasley, I was going to replace my living room soon anyways," my aunt replied. I could tell she was trying her hardest not to scream at him, just by the tone of her voice.

"Good going, Dad" I heard a younger voice mock.

"Yeah, good job!" came another voice that sounded a lot like the last voice.

"I'll go get Serenity and Jason, hold on a minute," my aunt said. A few seconds later, she was at my door, knocking. "Ser, are you ready to go?" she asked me.

"Yeah, hold on I have to get my money real quick," I said, looking around for where I left my money. In this mess of a room, it could be anywhere.

"Did you check under your mattress?"

"Oh yeah!" I remembered. I always kept my money under my mattress, why didn't I think of that before? I went over to my bed, lifted the mattress, grabbed my stash of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, and stuffed them all into my small bag.

Then I opened the door and headed down stairs to meet the Weasley family.

As soon as I turned into the living room, I saw the oldest man gasp.

"You look so much like your mother," he said after I gave him a questioning look.

"So I've been told," I whispered under my breath. I plastered on a fake smile and said, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Serenity Whitley," I stuck out my hand for Mr. Weasley to shake.

"Arthur Weasley. And these are my sons, Fred and George. They are going into their first year at Hogwarts as well. Everyone else is already at Diagon Alley."

I looked over at the two boys and smiled. They looked exactly alike. I had no idea how I was supposed to tell the two of them apart.

"Nice to meet you Serenity!" the taller one said, "I'm Fred, the taller and better looking twin."

"Are not!" the other twin yelled, "just because you were born first doesn't make you the better looking twin!"

"BOYS!" Mr. Weasley yelled, "Calm down! Nobody cares which one of you is better looking! I promised your mother we would meet her at Florish and Blott's at nine o'clock! We need to get going!"

"Yes father," George said. Fred looked like he didn't even care.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked, looking confused. However they had arrived here in the first place was a very messy way, seeing as the couch had ashes all over it and the coffee table only had one leg still intact.

"Floo of course!" Fred said, running over to the fire place. "Here I'll show you. Come here."

I followed Fred over to the fire place, looking at him confusedly. "What's Floo?"

"It is this," he replied taking out a a handful of green powder from his jumper. "Here, step into the fireplace," he instructed. I did as I was told, and shortly after, Fred was in the fireplace as well. "Now, I am going to yell Diagon Alley, and then throw the Floo powder down and then we will end up in Diagon Alley! Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I replied, looking at him uncertainly.

He grabbed my hand and then yelled, "Diagon Alley!" throwing down the Floo Powder. We were engulfed by green flames at that second. I started screaming at the sight of the flames. Ever since that night, I had been scarred to death by fire. As soon as my feet hit the solid ground, I released my hand from Fred's and ran as far away from the fireplace as possible.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked me, as he stepped out of the fireplace, as calm as ever.

"Hate fire," I replied shortly. Fred nodded knowingly and didn't push the subject.

A few seconds later we were accompanied by George and Jason, then Mr. Weasley. Jason seemed just fine with the concept of traveling by Floo, but I swore I would never do that again.

"Ready to go children?" Mr. Weasley asked, while wiping his shirt off with his hand.

"Yep!" Fred and George yelled at the same time, looking as if they wanted to jump on the walls.

This was going to be a long day.

** So what do you guys think? Should it be longer? **

** Also I have this little game going on just for fun. If you don't want to participate in it then that is fine, but what you have to do is read my stories and guess how old I am based on my writing ability. But wait there's more! If you guess correctly, then I will post your name on my profile, read a story of yours and tell people on my profile why they should read your story! YAY!**

**oh and by the way, the quote I used is by Edward de Bono.**

**Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

"How come you didn't tell us it was your birthday?" George asked as sat down around a large table. Somehow, Mrs. Weasley found out that it was my birthday. My bet is on Jason telling Ron who told her. But anyways, now Mrs. Weasley was forcing me to come with her and the rest of her family to lunch. And that was the last thing I wanted to be doing right now. For the longest time, I have hated my birthday, and not just because of all the attention I get, but because now, exactly eight years ago, my parents died.

"Because," I replied, trying to come up with a lie, and quick, "I don't like… I don't really know," I gave up, "There's just something about birthdays that I don't like."

Both Fred and George looked at me like I was insane. Even though we had just met today, they were already treating me like I was their best friend, and it was starting to scare me. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but for the time being, I decided just to ignore it.

"How can you not like your birthday?" Fred asked, sounding a little bit repulsed.

"I said I don't know! Can we please just drop it?" It was bad enough that we were all going out to eat, and I didn't want people pestering me about how I don't like my birthday.

"Ok, miss, be like that. Don't celebrate the day you were born," Fred said smiling at me from across the table. I tried my best to return the smile, but it was only half hearted. Why did everything that we talked about have to turn back to the night my parents died? This had to have been the third time something one of the twins said reminded me of my parent's terrible death.

"So, Serenity, dear, tell me about yourself," Mrs. Weasley said, obviously trying to cover up the awkward silence.

I sighed to myself and began talking. And the day was only half over.

"Serenity, dear, come over here!" Fred yelled to me across the store. We were inside Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, shopping for school robes. Fred had decided to start calling me 'Serenity, dear," after his mother called me that back in the restaurant.

"What, Fred?" I yelled back.

"Serenity, dear, why, you must see this darling dress!"

I groaned at him and then walked over to where he and George were looking at dresses for some odd reason. "What are you doing?" I asked, laughing at the two of them as George held up a blue dress to himself.

"Freddy what do you think of this one?" He asked, spinning around a couple of times.

"I think it is simply delightful!" Fred replied enthusiastically, "But we can never really tell until you try it on!"

"Of course!" George ran off towards the dressing rooms, the dress flying behind him.

"So what dress did you have to show me?" I asked looking around.

"Oh there wasn't really any dress, but I thought you might enjoy seeing George try to put one on."

"Oh, I see," I replied, rolling my eyes at him.

"Fred, George, Serenity!" Mrs. Weasley called," I'm going to the Quidditch store with Ron and Jason! I should be back in half an hour."

"Okay, mother dear!" Fred yelled and then looked back at the dresses. The door swung open and then closed signaling me that they were indeed gone.

"I think this dress would look lovely on you, Serenity, dear," Fred said, holding up a bright yellow dress.

"I don't think so," I said, noticing that it would only go down to my knees.

"Why not?" Fred whined.

"I'm not really a dress kind of girl."

"George is," Fred said, looking at me sadly.

"Well the, you can tell George to get the dress!"

"Kay," Fred said, sounding like a little girl. He grabbed the dress and ran over to where George was changing. Then he threw the dress over the changing room door and yelled, "Hey, George! Try this one on too!"

"Shall do, brother!"

Fred made his way back over to me, well it was more of a skip, but you get the point.

The two of us just looked around for robes until George cam out, looking really confused. His dress was on backwards and upside down. And I think it was inside out as well. Fred and I were laughing out heads off at him.

"George, that's not how you put a dress on!" I managed to say between laughs.

"Well then you show me how to!" he said, throwing the yellow dress at me.

"No, I already told Fred that I am not a dress person."

"I bet you can't put a dress on either!" Fred mocked me.

"I do to!" I retorted.

"Then go put that dress on and prove it!"

"Fine, I will!" I stomped off towards the dressing rooms, followed by George, who was going to try to take off the dress.

Then I changed into the yellow dress and didn't even realize that my scars were showing. I left the changing room where Fred and George were waiting.

I twirled around in the dress, and George looked furious that I had put it on correctly. He stormed back into the dressing room with the dress and began trying to put it on again.

I turned to Fred and said, "Told you I could put a dress on!" I stuck out my tongue and twirled around a bit more.

"Ser… what is that on your legs?" Fred asked, sounding shocked.

"Wha- oh…"I said realizing that my scars were visible. "That's…nothing." He stepped closer to me, looking worried.

"Don't tell me that's nothing. I know its not." He said, sounding totally serious.

"But it isn't, I swear," I said as calmly as I could. I didn't want to talk about this, especially since I was already close to tears.

"What are those? Please Ser, I won't tell anyone."

"There burns okay?" I said letting a tear fall down my cheek. "I got them when there was a fire in my house. It burned down everything, even Mum and Dad. Mum told me to go get Jason, but when I reached his room flames surrounded his cradle. I ran through it and saved him, but I got these burns. It was my third birthday," I was now sobbing into Fred's shoulder. After I told him about the fire killing my parents. He wrapped me into his arms.

He didn't say anything, but I knew he understood. And sometimes the silence is better than someone telling them their sorry when it isn't even their fault.

I thought I heard George come out at some point, and then go back into the changing room, but I wasn't sure.

After a while, I wasn't sure how long, Fred pulled back, but held onto me. I looked up to him, and wiped away my last few tears, but Fred caught my hand with one of his and with his other he wiped away my tears and then some hair that had fallen out of my hair tie.

I tried my best to smile at him, but after my nervous breakdown, that was next to impossible.

Fred smiled back and then leaned towards me and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.

I blushed once the kiss ended and said, "I should… um… probably go change out of this," and then walked/ran back towards the dressing room.

"I still think you should get the dress," Fred called after me.

In the end, I did get the dress.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all of my reviewers on the last two chapters! I know on my last chapter it was kind of different since I didn't have and Author Notes or a Disclaimer, but I was in Cali for the week and I was rushed to get it all typed up, ( I have been writing it down on paper while I was gone) but now I am back but I am leaving again for Camp on the 24th and won't be back until the 30th. I won't have access to a computer for those seven days, but I will try to keep writing in my notebook! :)**

**On another note, I think I am going to just work on this story for a while, and once I finish it, I will work on There's No Way, and then Life as a Muggle. And I will probably go through all the chapters on There's No Way and add more detail and what not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did, Fred would not have died, and neither would Lupin or Tonks.**

**OOOOH one more thing! Who went to the Midnight Premiere last night? I did! OMG it was amazing! But I can say I didn't cry, (which really surprised me, but I was holding my breath a lot of the time so I didn't cry) Let me know what you think of the movie! **

**Wow this is a really long A/N, but I had a lot to say but now, here is Chapter Four!**

**Ok so this next chapter is chapter is just of little scenes that happen over the next few years. Please don't hate me, it's kind of sad (you will understand later in the chapter)! **

Chapter Four:

Year One:

I could feel my hands shaking violently as I, along with many other nervous first years, made their way up to the front of the Great Hall to be Sorted. I could feel many people staring at us, just wanting the sorting to be over with so they could eat some food and then crash for the night. I was with them on that one. All I wanted to do was fall asleep for a week or so and then I should be good because Fred and George were driving me crazy all the way to Hogwarts. They were planning all sorts of pranks and somehow I got dragged into it. I must say, I never thought I was a pranking sort of girl, but I guess I am.

The students in front of me came to a sudden halt, causing me to nearly run into them, if it weren't for Fred and George who each grabbed onto one of my arms to steady me. For some odd reason, neither of them looked to nervous. I have no idea how they haven't freaked out yet, but its probably because their whole family has been in Gryffindor for generations.

For most of the sorting, I blanked out, totally freaked out that I would be separated from my only friends. But then my name was called. I looked over to George and then to Fred, who each gave me a reassuring smile, and then I stumbled up onto the stool. I could hear many students, (Probably from the Slytherin table) laughing at me from this.

And then the weirdest thing happened. The sorting hat started talking to me. But it sounded different than a regular voice. It was almost as if the voice was inside my head, for only me to hear.

"Ah, Serenity, I knew you had to be coming here sooner or later," it said, "Well, lets see, where do you belong? I see you are very brave, just like your parents. "I held my breath at this statement, afraid that if I didn't, I would begin to cry. "Especially since you saved your brother from that fire all those years ago," I now had to close my eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to pour down on my face. "I think I know just where to put you!" it paused, probably for dramatic effect, and then it yelled for everyone to hear, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled bigger than I had in a long time as I made my way over to the Gryffindor table, knowing that my parents would be proud.

Finally Fred was called up to be sorted. Up until then, I had kind of zoned out again, not really caring what house all the other first years were in. I was just hoping that Fred and George would be in the same house as me.

I don't think I was even this nervous when I was getting sorted. I don't even know why Fred getting sorted would make me more anxious than getting sorted myself. I told myself it was just because I didn't want to have to be in a house all by my self.

Fred turned to smile at me before sitting down on the stool. It wasn't long before the sorting hat declared "GRYFFINDOR!" and he was making his way over to sit next to me. I sighed with relief that there would be at least one person I knew in the same house as me. I felt even better when George too was sorted into Gryffindor and they were both sitting next to me.

"You ready?" George asked Fred and I. I nodded at him and then turned to Fred who was also nodding. George peeked around the corner, making sure the coast was clear, before waving his hand at us. We ran as fast and as quietly as we could, knowing that if we got caught, we would have at least a months worth of detention. We were already in trouble for sneaking out to Hogsmeade to get some joke supplies from Zonko's Joke Shop. Anything else and we would be done for.

We reached the end of the corridor and stopped so that Fred could check that the cost was clear. Then we started running again, down three flights of stairs and into the dungeons. This was going to be out best prank ever!

What is the prank? Oh you know, just the old fashion slipping Professor Snape some candy that will actually make your face turn purple for a week. Well with one minor difference. We had already been caught for that one this year, so this time we were going to put the candy (all mushed up and liquidy of course), and slip it into his Glass that he always keeps at his desk. I don't think he has ever once cleaned it.

We made it into the potions class room and were just about to slip the mixture into his drink when...

"Just what do you think you are doing in here?" I heard Flitch's voice say. I drop the vial that contained the mixture and turned around to face him.

"I...I...forgot my rat tail in class today and was just coming to retrieve it, sir!" Fred declared. Flitch didn't look like he was convinced.

BUSTED!

"All three of you. My office. NOW!" he yelled. We all followed, looking at each other miserably. We were _so_ dead.

When we reached the office, Flitch practically shoved us in and then left, locking the door behind him. Probably so we didn't try to escape while he went to go get Snape or Dumbledore or someone.

"Hey guys look at this!" Fred said excitedly, looking at one of the drawers on Flitch's desk. It read, "Highly Dangerous Magical Objects".

"Well lets open it!" I replied, taking my wand out and muttering, "Alohamorah!" The door unlocked and revealed a drawer filled with objects that Flitch had confiscated over the years.

There was a loud stomping noise and it was growing louder "Did you hear that?" George asked. Fred and I nodded. Then Fred grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on from the drawer and slammed it shut, hiding the piece of parchment that he had grabbed just at the door swung open.

And that was the last time we ever were caught, because that little piece of parchment happened to me the Marauder's Map.

Year Three:

It was the scariest thing that had ever happened to me. Probably even before the fire when I was three. My little brother, the only real family I had left, was in the Hospital Wing with Dragon Pox. How he got it, I have no idea, other than he must have been in contact with a Dragon lately.

It was the hardest thing I have ever gone through, and probably for Fred and George as well, because Ron got the Dragon Pox as well.

And that's not even the worst part. I haven't seen Jason in over two weeks. Madame Pomfrey had the two first years transported to St. Mungo's for treatment.

I might never get to see him again.

Professor Dumbledore refuses to let me see him, due to the fact that Dragon Pox is highly contagious and he doesn't want to risk infecting the whole school.

For the seventh night in a row I have found myself curled up in a ball on the couch in the Gryffindor Common room. It's times like this that I wonder why I was put into Gryffindor...

"Couldn't sleep either, eh?" I hear Fred ask as he comes down the stairs from the boys dormitories.

"I haven't been able to all week," I confess, looking up to him standing behind the couch.

"Neither have I," he agrees, walking around the couch to come and sit on the chair next to the fire. "But they're going to be okay, you know that right?"

"I know they're going to be okay, but I'm still scared for them," I say, as a tear falls down my face. Fred is the only person I ever let see me cry. Ever since I told him about my scars I have always known I could trust him. I tell him everything. I tell him stuff that I would never admit to anyone, not even George.

Fred then came over and sat right next to me, wrapping me into a hug. "Me too," he said, and then we just sat there in the silence, and I let my tears freely fall down my cheek.

Year Four:

If you were to ask me how it happened, I wouldn't be able to explain, due to all the pain that a certain person caused me.

It all started on and early Sunday morning. Fred, George and I were sitting at the Gryffindor Table, eating breakfast, when Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team came up and took a seat next to me.

"Hey Serenity," he said.

"Hey Oliver," I reply, feeling somewhat awkward. I have never been good at talking to people I don't know that well, hence my only friends are Fred and George. I mean, I talk to Jason's friends every once and a while, so I'm not completely helpless.

"So, I was wondering, if you maybe wanted to come to Hogsmeade this weekend with me," Oliver said, completely catching me off guard. I started choking on my pumpkin juice, but shortly after I was able to reply.

"Um... sure why not?" I reply, not knowing what else I could say.

"Great! I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall on Saturday," he said and then stood up and walked over to sit with some of his own friends.

"What the bloody hell was all that about?" Fred demanded once Oliver was out of earshot.

"What was what about?" I asked, confused at Fred's sudden anger.

"You accepting to go to Hogsmeade with someone you barley know!" he retorts.

"Guys, you can fight later, but please not so early in the morning!" George complained.

From then on, Fred and I grew apart. I could tell that he wasn't happy that I was now dating Oliver, but I couldn't quite place why. I mean, whenever we would talk about Quidditch, Fred would always say that Oliver is a really nice guy.

Fred and I would still talk, but over time, I realized that I no longer felt like I could tell him anything, the way I felt I could last year.

But I never thought it would end this badly.

Oliver and I had been working on some homework when he leaned over and gave me a gentle kiss. This happened to be right when Fred walked in. And lately, Fred has been known to over react to things like this.

"What do you think you are doing?" Fred yelled at Oliver.

"Um...I'm kissing my girlfriend. Is that against the law or something?"

"It is if you just go around kissing her all the bloody time! Ever heard of PDA?" Fred yelled.

"Fred! Stop it! I don't want you guys fighting over something as stupid as this!" I yelled, looking from my boyfriend to my old best friend.

"Serenity, this doesn't concern you! Just stay out of it!" Fred retorted.

"No! I will not stay out of it! I don't want to lose either of you over this! Fred, you were like family to me before I started dating Oliver. I could tell you anything! But now I barley see you," I said, trying to calm him down.

"Family? _Family? _You wouldn't know family if it slapped you in the face! Family is someone you can always count on, and I know for sure that I can't count on you anymore!"

I stared at him in disbelief. This could not be happening. The one person whom I could tell anything to just told me the one thing that I knew would break me.

After that I stormed out of the room, shoving Fred out of the way.

I have never talked to him since.

Year Five:  
>After the fight between Fred and I, things went down hill. Actually, they had been going downhill ever since Oliver asked me out. You would think that I would have dumped him by now, but I can't bring myself to do so. He is the only person I have left besides my little brother, and if I leave him now I won't have anyone. It's bad enough that he is graduating this year. I figure I might as well let Oliver stay in my life for the rest of the year so i'm not forced to sit with my little brother and his friends for longer than I know I already will have to.<p>

But things have been weird between Oliver and I lately. It's like he doesn't really like me for me anymore. It was almost as if he were just still dating me to make someone jealous or something.

I pushed the thought out of my head and decided to enjoy his company while it lasts. At that moment, Oliver arrives at the table carrying two butterbeers. He sits down in the seat across from where I am sitting and slides a butterbeer over to me, and the he takes a sip of his.

"Are you ok?" he asked with fake concern in his voice. He reaches across the table and takes my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lie, offering him a small smile. Then I took a sip of my butterbeer, hoping he won't see through my lie.

We just sit there and talk for a while, until I see the doors to the Three Broomsticks open, revealing two identical red headed boys. "Can we...go for a walk or something?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the laughing gingers.

Oliver follows my gaze and then said, "Yeah, lets get out of here."

We stoop up, grabbed out drinks and started walking towards the doors hand in hands. My thoughts wandered back to Oliver trying to make someone jealous, wondering who in the world it could be. As far as I know, he is the only person, (besides my brother and his friends) that even knows I exist.

Well, as it turns out, he was trying to make someone jealous. How did I find this out? Well, right as we were passing Fred, Oliver stop walking and out of nowhere, he kissed me. This kiss felt different than before. Not caring or gentle, but forceful, as if he was making sure everyone saw it. Especially Fred.

I instantly pulled away from him and walked out, leaving him in the dust.

And now I was completely alone.

**Well that's the chapter! Please don't hate me and do review! I have some really super duper good ideas for this story so stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 5

**YAY a new chapter! Haha well, I personally really like this chapter, so I hope you do too! Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: YES YES YES YES YES! I now own Harry Potter! Ok that was a lie, but it would be awesome if I did! :'(**

Chapter Six:

"Jason, can you pass me the orange juice?" I asked him one Saturday morning. Ever since I left Oliver that day in Hogsmeade, I have had no other choice but to sit with Jason and his friends.

The bad thing about that is Ron is practically his best friend, but I rarely pay any attention to him. Luckily that hadn't been much of a problem lately, since he wasn't speaking to Harry, and Jason was on Harry's side.

"Yeah," he replied, handing me the pitcher. I poured myself a glass and then took a sip.

"Harry, you really need to be focusing on the first task! You haven't done anything to prepare for it!" Hermione said, sounding more nervous than I had ever heard Harry sound while talking about the Tournament. You would think that she had a crush on him if it weren't so obvious that she like Ron.

"Please Hermione, calm down!" Harry replied, looking annoyed.

"How am I supposed to calm down when you aren't even trying to figure out what the task is?"

"That's kind of the point, Hermione. I'm not supposed to know what the tasks are. That's kind of the reason no one has told me," Harry stated and then looked back down at the Daily Prophet, as if he didn't want to continue this conversation any longer.

"Well, there are still things you can be doing to prepare you, you know!"  
>"Like what, Hermione? How on Earth do you think I can learn the perfect spell for the task? I could learn ten different spells and not one would be useful!"<p>

"Well, as lovely as it had been talking to you lot, I really must be going. Lots of studying to do!" I stated not wanting to be there when a fight broke out.

"Bye, Ser," Hermione said, taking a brief break from her argument. Out of all of Jason's friends, Hermione is probably my favorite. She was able to help me with my homework, and was always there to listen to me when I needed her.

I stood up, waving goodbye to Jason, Hermione, and Harry and then head out. The next time I look up, I see a pair of eyes looking right at me, looking like they are in terrible pain. The eyes belong to Fred. I return his glance, but not with a sense of regret like his does, (which by the way he does deserve to feel) but with a glare that I had recently become famous for. I see a flash of anger from his eyes and then leave, not wanting to see him anymore.

I walked out of the Great Hall as quickly as possible, and once the doors shut, I broke down crying. I wasn't sure why I started crying, I hadn't cried for nearly a year, but for some reason, Fred finally got to me.

I ran as fast as I could to the deserted library holding back the tears as best as I could. I always knew that it would be safe to come here when I didn't want to be interrupted, since no one in their right minds would come here on a Hogsmeade weekend.

I ran to the back of the room and sat down in the corner, and finally let the tears run freely. I don't know how long I was there, but when I looked up, I could tell the sun was setting. But that wasn't the only thing I saw.

Fred was standing in front of me.

"Go away, Fred, I don't want to see you!" I cried, surprised that I still had tears left in my body.

"Ser, I'm not Fred," he said, looking down at me.

Now I felt really stupid. I should have been able to tell the twins apart, but now after nearly two years of not talking to either of them, I guess I kind of forgot how they looked.

"Well that doesn't make much of a difference, now does it, George?" I retorted, sounding very angry.

"Ser, what's wrong?" he asked, actually sounding genuinely concerned.

I glared at him and then said, "Why in the name of Merlin would you care? You haven't for the past two years! What made you all of a sudden care? Huh?"

"Ser, I know I have been a jerk, ignoring you since fourth year, and now I get it. I don't see that happy smile that I would always see at breakfast, or those cheery jokes that you would always tell Fred and me," he started.

"Don't talk about Fred. I never want to see him, or talk about him, again. I already have to deal with that from Hermione."

"Well, actually, Serenity, I came here to talk about Fred. You see, he hasn't really been acting himself lately. Well actually it has been for almost a year, and even before then, he was a little off. I think it started that day when Oliver asked you to Hogsmeade."

"What does that have to do with Fred?" I asked, really wishing that I could just be in my bed sleeping right now. Let me tell you, crying all day does wear you out.

"Because. He was jealous that you said yes to Oliver. He told me back in second year that he wanted to ask you out, but that he didn't have the guts to. He said he wanted to take you out to Hogsmeade the first time he could, he actually was going to ask you in third year, but then he chickened out at the last second. But what I'm really trying to say is that, the reason he said all those things two years ago was because he was so angry that whenever he saw you, you were always with Oliver, kissing most of the time. He just couldn't stand it anymore," he finished, looking down at me.

I was shocked. How am I supposed to react to something like this? I asked myself. George took a seat next to me, and we just sat their in silence. "Are you sure?" I asked after a while of silence.

"Ser, Fred and I tell each other everything, I don't think I would be here if he didn't tell me all this. You know me, I'm not one to lie," he said quietly.

Then I stood up and walked out of the library and back up to my dorm room.

I fell down onto my bed, overwhelmed with what George had told me. Of course he was just joking with me, Fred never liked me! We were just friends and that's it.

A yellow piece of fabric from my trunk caught my attention. _I don't remember buying anything yellow recently, _I thought to myself, standing up and grabbing the item of clothing.

It was a yellow dress that was about five sizes to small. Why would I have anything like that in my trunk?

Then it hit me.

It was the dress I bought the day I met Fred and George, and the day Fred kissed me.

Wait, he kissed me then. So maybe he did like me...

Now I felt like a really big jerk.

**So that's the Chapter! Did you guys like it? Well I will never know if you don't leave me a review! So REVIEW! Or I will hunt you down! Well not really, but you should still review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Big shocker. I still don't own the Harry Potter series...**

The first thing I did after finding the yellow dress was rush out of the girls dorm and into the common room. I didn't even look around the common room for him. He rarely ever hung out there. It was somewhat of an unspoken rule that the Common Room was my space, and that he and his brother would both find their own place to do homework and hang out with their friends. I swung the portrait open and ran out of the Common Room, racing down to the Great Hall, where I was hoping to find him. But what was I supposed to say when I did find him? That I was sorry that I had been ignoring him for the past two years and I wanted to be friends again? There was no way that would work...

I continued running, passing some first or second years that were looking at me strangely, but I didn't care. I had to make it up to Fred. I finally reached the Great Hall and slowly opened the door, thinking through what I was about to do. I smoothed down my hair once I was in the Great Hall and walked down the aisle between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Sure enough, Fred was sitting down, not touching anything on his plate. Across from him was his sister, Ginny, and brother, Ron. He just stared at his food, not talking to anyone. At that moment I finally realized how much I missed him and his brother, messing around, and getting detention with them. Before now, I had just pushed out all of the pain and refused to let it in. But now, it all came rushing in.

Then I did something I would never have thought I would ever do. I sat down next to Fred. He looked up at me with shock in his eyes. I offered him a small smile and then looked away to get my dinner. Once I had grabbed everything I wanted I looked back over at him. He had gone back to looking down at his plate with a blank expression on his face. Ron and Ginny were starring at me with confused looks on their face.

No one said anything that whole meal, which was actually better than what I had been expecting. Fred finally decided to start eating, but it was slower than I remembered. I finished my meal after about 15 minutes, and let me tell you, those 15 minutes were the longest in my entire life. I was just glad that the meal didn't turn into a fight, with Fred sitting just to the left of me. I got up, waved goodbye to the three of them and left the Great Hall, feeling happier than I had in long time.

I went back to the Common Room, and decided that I should probably start working on my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. I found a seat over in the corner of the Common Room and sat down, trying to get my mind off of everything that happened. That proved to be harder than I expected when, 20 minutes later, I was still sitting in that same position with not a single word written down. This was going to be a long night. And it proved to be an even longer night when a certain someone decided to come and sit across from me and start to work on his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay as well.

I knew he was sitting there, pretending to be writing, but I refused to look up, and forced myself to write this darn essay. But, now, that turned out to be even harder than before. I ended up just scribbling random words on my paper for the next half an hour, before the uneasy silence was broken.

"Are you all right?" Fred asked me. This caught me off guard. Why was he suddenly concerned about me after two years of not caring?

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I replied, looking up at him for a half second before looking elsewhere.

"Because you have been writing my name for the past 30 minutes," Fred replied, trying to make eye contact with me.

"What?" I asked, looking down at my paper. And sure enough, the only word I had written, over and over again, was Fred.

"Umm..." I said, embarrassed. "I should be going." And with that, I picked up my paper, quill and ink, and hurriedly ran up the stairs to my dorm.

When the door was tightly closed I looked more closely at the paper. On it was Fred's name written over and over again, probably about 200 times at least. How had I not realized what I was writing? How would I ever be able to talk to Fred now? I quickly tore up the paper into little bits and threw it into the small fireplace in the center of the dorm.

The next few weeks went the same way: I would get up the courage to sit next to him, then later he would sit next to me, I would end up scribbling his name all over my paper, and run off, humiliated. What was happening to me? And why, out of nowhere were Fred and I slowly working back towards out friendship?

**So yeah, I know I haven't updated this for like 4 months, but I have just been so busy that I haven't really had time! But now I am on Thanksgiving break so hopefully I will have more time to update this week! ~LilyLuna**


End file.
